


Aberrant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [89]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on the holiday episode where Senior tries to make things up to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aberrant

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/30/1999 for the word [aberrant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/30/aberrant).
> 
> aberrant  
> Markedly different from an accepted norm; Deviating from the ordinary or natural type; abnormal.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 
> 
> So the episode where Senior is trying to make things up to Tony really bothered me and I just had to write this. Hope others feel it's true to character as well.

# 

Aberrant

Tony returned home to his apartment after work expecting to have dinner with his dad before they returned to NCIS Headquarters to watch it’s a wonderful life. Unlocking his door, he walked in surprised when Senior didn’t appear to be in his living area. There were romantically lit candles and the tree was nicely decorated. 

He knew his dad was trying to make amends for something, but he hadn’t expected this. This might actually be a nice evening. It was curious that his father didn’t seem to be anywhere, however. As he looked around the main area he noticed more and more decorations of a romantic nature. He smelled dinner as well. 

Dinner was too recent for Senior to have left. That left only one place for him to be, the bedroom as that was the only room with a door closed. Walking over to the bedroom door, he opened it and immediately regretted it. What greeted him was an aberrant sight that he wished he had never seen and that he could forget. 

He should have known that Senior hadn’t made the romantic dinner for him as evidenced by him interrupting him with his now lady friend who was really the neighbor across the hall. This was just wrong on so many levels. They did it in his single bed for god’s sake. What kind of parent tries to make up with their kid by having sex in their kid’s single bed? It shouldn’t matter if he’s an adult. That’s just aberrant on so many levels.

He backed out of his room knowing that he’d have to burn the bed. He hadn’t been sure that he’d be able to sleep in it after his dad had slept there, but there was no way he was sleeping there now. This was just embarrassing. No kid should walk in on their parents having sex. Especially not in their own bed. 

The only thing he could do was drive his dad to the airport. He sighed with relief when he left him there. Heading back to the office, he discussed things with McGee and Ziva. McGee made him go get it’s a wonderful life and when he did he also found his dad’s signet ring under his tree. It made him feel a little bad, so he sighed and made some off the cuff comment about his dad trying to make amends and him messing it up.

He cringed when his co-workers brought Senior in. He really didn’t want to deal with him anymore. Now, he’d have to pretend to make nice after just finding him with another in his bed. 

Some days he really wished his co-workers would stop trying to help him fix his relationship with Senior. It would be so much easier if they could just understand that this went beyond normal father son relationships even ones with falling outs and that he really didn’t wish to repair his relationship with his dad. Heck even if they understood that being around his dad hurt him, things would be better. However, he didn’t want to ruin everyone’s holidays because of his dad, so for now he would just make nice despite really wanting to be anywhere else but here.


End file.
